Pencuri
by Karasu51
Summary: niatnya hanya ingin mencuri tapi kalau melihat pemilik rumah sedang tidak mengenakan apapun ya embat saja sekalian.


DISCLAIMER: MASHASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING: TYPO DLL

LEMON NTR

ANAK KECIL DI LARANG BACA.

sebelum ke cerita gw cuma mau bilang kalau fic yang katanya extrim itu udah gw hapus. Jujur aja gw ragu mau up dan sebagai ganti nya gw buatin fic ini. Semoga kalian suka.

.

.

.

.

Pencuri, adalah orang yang mengambil barang orang lain tanpa ijin. orang-orang seperti mereka Biasanya melakukan aksi nya secara berkelompok tapi tidak jarang juga ada yang melakukan secara individu. Ada berbagai jenis operasi yang biasa di lakukan, Seperti pencurian di angkutan umum, kereta api dan pasar. Tapi tidak sedikit juga pencuri yang mendatangi kediaman warga untuk mengambil barang mereka.

Naruto Uzumaki adalah seoarang pemuda dengan umur kisaran dua puluh lima tahunan. Menjadi seorang yatim piatu membuat hidup nya susah. Dia bukan orang berpendidikan tinggi yang bisa mencari kerja di tempat yang menawarkan gaji besar. Jadi untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dia memutuskan menjadi seorang pencuri. Yap! Pencuri spesialis rumah kosong. Biasanya dia melakukan aksinya secara berkelompok, tapi tidak untuk malam ini, Salahkan teman-teman nya yang beralasan ingin kencan dengan pacar mereka. Jadi karena tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan menggasak rumah mewah ini akhirnya Naruto memutuskan beraksi seorang diri.

Setelah melihat sekeliling dan merasa keadaan sudah aman, Naruto dengan mudah memanjat pagar. Dia melompat kebawah dan menapak kembali di tanah dengan mudah. Pandangannya melihat sekeliling, dimana sebuah halaman luas tampak di depan matanya. Tidak ada penjagaan sama sekali karena Naruto tau jika rumah ini sedang di tinggalkan oleh si pemilik rumah untuk berlibur ke luar negeri, jadi dengan santai pemuda pirang itu berjalan mendekati rumah mewah itu. Dia sudah mengawasi rumah ini dan seratus persen yakin jika rumah ini kosong, jadi tidak perlu takut atau khawatir akan ketahuan.

.

.

.

Uchiha Mikoto, wanita cantik den seksi itu berdiri di depan sebuah cermin di dalam kamar mandinya, Tubuhnya polos karana baru saja selesai mandi. Tidak tau kenapa tapi malam ini dia merasa gerah, jadi dia memutuskan mandi untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya. Dia mengamati tubuh telanjang nya melalui pantulan cermin sambil mengeringkan rambut dan tubuh nya. dirinya merasa bangga dengan bentuk tubuh nya sekarang, meski tidak muda lagi tapi dia masih terlihat menarik. Berterimakasih pada perawatan tubuh yang rutin dia lakukan setiap minggu sehingga tubuhnya masih terlihat seksi.

Seharusnya hari ini dia sedang pergi berlibur bersama suami, anak dan menantunya jika saja teman baiknya tidak mengalami musibah. Jadi dengan alasan itu Mikoto memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal dan menyuruh keluarganya saja yang pergi, lagipula dia bisa menyusul mereka jika kondisi temannya sudah membaik. Dia merasa tidak enak jika dirinya bersenang-senang sementara sahabat baiknya sedang terbaring di rumah sakit.

Merasa tubuh dan rambut nya sudah cukup kering, Mikoto memutuskan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang masih polos, tapi saat dia membuka pintu dan melihat kamarnya dia harus terkejut karena melihat seorang lelaki yang tidak dia kenal sedang menggeledah laci di kamar nya. Dia hampir berteriak jika saja lelaki itu tidak bergerak cepat dan membekap mulutnya. Jadi dia hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan mulut di bekap dan jantung yang berdebar.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan bersuara jika tidak ingin mati! mengerti?"

Mikoto mengangguk. Rasa takut nya membuat dirinya menurut.

Naruto tidak menyangka jika rumah ini ternyata masih berpenghuni. Awalnya dia curiga saat memasuki kamar ini dan melihat lampunya menyala. Tapi karena dia sudah melakukan pengintaian dan sangat yakin jika rumah ini kosong jadi dia hanya berfikir, mungkin pemilik rumah lupa mematikannya. Di tambah tidak adanya suara apapun membuatnya yakin dengan pemikiranya itu.

"Si-siapa kau?" Ujar Mikoto saat Naruto melepas bekapan tangannya. Tapi meski begitu bukan berarti dia bebas. Tanganya sedang di ikat di belakang tubuh dengan sebuah kain.

"Aku? Aku, adalah pencuri." Ujar naruto. Dia berfikir percuma saja menyembunyikan indentitas nya toh dia sudah ketahuan. Selesai mengikat Mikoto, Naruto membawa wanita itu menuju ranjang dan mendudukan wanita itu di sana. Dia memandangi tubuh polos dari wanita di hadapanya dan menyeringai kecil karena wanita itu sangat seksi.

" A-ambil saja apapun yang kau mau, tapi tolong jangan apa-apakan aku." Ujar Mikoto takut. Apalagi lelaki di hadapannya memandang tubuh polosnya dengan sebuah seringai.

" Baiklah, tapi katakan padaku dimana kau menyimpan berda berharga milikmu?"

"Di-didalam lemari pakaian, di sana ada kotak yang penuh perhiasan. A-mbil saja dan pergi dari rumahku!."

"Hehe.. Ternyata kau penurut juga." Ujar Naruto. Dia berjalan menuju lemari yang di maksut Mikoto dan membukanya. Di sana ada kotak yang cukup besar lalu setelah membuka kotak itu wajahnya menyeringai melihat isi di dalam nya. Yah meski ketahuan tapi malam ini dia mendapat hasil yang besar. Dia membawa kotak itu dan berjalan mendekati Mikoto.

"Apa ada yang lain?" Tanya Naruto santai.

"Ti-tidak ada. Hanya itu perhiasan yang ada."

"Sayang sekali, ku pikir kau masih punya banyak." Biasa saja Naruto mengambil barang berharga yang lain seperti tivi dan lain-lain, tapi karena hanya sendiri dia pikir akan repot jika harus bolak-balik untuk mengambil benda semacan itu. Toh dari awal dia hanya mengincar berda seperti perhiasan dan uang agar mudah di bawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau seksi juga." Ujar Naruto lagi. Matanya memandangi tubuh telanjang Mikoto dari atas ke bawah sambil menyeringai.

Di pandangi seperti itu membuat Mikoto takut. Dia berharap lelaki di hadapanya segara pergi dan tidak melakukan apa-apa pada dirinya.

"Ka-kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mengapa-apakan aku, jadi cepat pergi! Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau kan?."

"Benar sekali, tapi apa kau percaya dengan kata-kata seorang pencuri?. jujur saja aku terangsang melihat tubuh seksimu itu." Jawab Naruto. Dia meletakan kotak yang dia bawa di lantai dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Mikoto.

"Tu-tunggu! A-apa yang akan kau lakukan!?."

"Sssttt... Sebelum pergi aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu denganmu, hehe.."

"Ti-tidak jangan lakukan itu padaku! Aku mohon."

"Diam dan nikmati saja."

Naruto mendorong Mikoto sehingga wanita itu berbaring di atas ranjang, lalu dia menindih wanita itu dan langsung melumat bibir nya. Tidak hanya itu, kedua tangan nya mulai meremas payudara besar Mikoto membuat wanita itu mengerang di dalam ciuman.

"Bibirmu manis, hehe." Ujar Naruto tertawa. Dia bangkit dan membuka paha Mikoto untuk melihat vaginanya. Dan dia menyeringai senang melihat vagina yang tampak tarawat milik wanita di bawah nya ini.

Setelah mengambil posisi di antara kaki Mikoto, Naruto membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajah nya. Dia mencium aroma vagina Mikoto dan mencium bau harum dari sana.

"Ahhh!.. Be-berheti!." Ujar Mikoto saat merasakan lidah lelaki di bawahnya menjilat vaginanya. Tubuhnya menegang saat lidah itu bermain pada klitorisnya.

"Uhhh!.. Ku mohon, jangan lakukan itu, ahhh!."

"Kau bilang berhenti, tapi reaksi tubuhmu mengatakan sebalik nya. Jujur saja, kau menikmatinya kan.?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak menikmati ini." Ujar Mikoto. Meski begitu tubuhnya semakin panas saat lelaki di bawah nya terus merangsang vaginanya.

"Ouhhh!..."

Mikoto melebarkan matanya saat dengan tiba-tiba sebuah jari memasuki vaginanya. Dada nya sampai membusung karena rangsangan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Hehe, masih mau bilang kalau kau tidak menikmatinya?." Ujar Naruto. Dia menggerakan jarinya di dalam vagina Mikoto sambil terus menjilati klitorisnya. Dia bisa merasakan cairan dari vagina Mikoto yang mulai membasahi jarinya.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!, be-berhenti!, a-aku akan, kelu- AAAAAAHHHHHH!."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya sambil menyeringai saat mendengar desahan keras dari mikoto. Dia menyeringai mengetahui bahwa wanita itu tengah orgasme.

"Hehe, nikmat kan?." Ujar Naruto setelah orgasme Mikoto mereda. Dia mencabut jari nya dari dalam vagina Mikoto dan bangkit berdiri.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya ke menu utama." Ujar nya santai. Dia melepas baju dan celananya di hadapan Mikoto yang berbaring, lalu setelah selesai, Dia kembali berlutut di antara kaki Mikoto.

"Ku mohon jangan di masukan." Ujar Mikoto saat merasakan benda tumpul menggesek lipatan vaginanya.

"Diam saja, aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya." Jawab Naruto.

Lelaki pirang itu mulai menekan pinggulnya membuat ujung penisnya mulai masuk ke dalam vagina Mikoto. Dan dia menyeringai melihat Mikoto menggigit bibir bawah nya sambil memejamkan mata. Sadar tau tidak hal itu membuat Mikoto terlihat semakin menggoda.

"Kau menikmatinya kan?" Ujar Naruto saat setengah dari penisnya sudah masuk ke dalam vagina Mikoto.

Mikoto membuka mata saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Tadi dia sedikit terlena saat penis Naruto bergerak masuk ke dalam vagina nya. Dia tidak mau mengakui, tapi rasa nikmat itu dia rasakan saat penis Naruto bergerak masuk.

"Tidak sama sekali!."

"Kalau begitu akan ku buat kau menarik kembali kata-katamu."

Selesai dengan ucapan nya Naruto menghentakan pinggul nya dengan keras pada vagina Mikoto. Dan itu membuat wanita di bawahnya mendesah keras saat tiba-tiba sebuah penis besar memenuhi vagina nya. Jujur ini adalah penis terbesar yang pernah masuk kedalam vagina nya, punya suaminya saja tidak bisa mencapai titik di mana penis Naruto bisa menjangkau.

"AAAHHH!." Desah Mikoto keras sambil mendongakan kepala nya. Sensasi nikmat yang dia rasakan hampir membuatnya tersenyum senang. Tapi karena sadar jika saat ini dirinya tengah di perkosa, Mikoto mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. Tapi sekuat apapun pertahanan nya, tampak nya itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai hancur saat Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, uhhh!."

Hanya mendesah yang bisa Mikoto lakukan. Kedua tangan nya masih terikat di belakang dan tertindih oleh tubuh nya sediri, jadi dia tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan.

"Nikmat kan?."

"Ti-tidak sama sekali, Ahhh!, Ahhh!, Ahhh!," Ujar nya berbohong sambil mendesah.

"Hoo.. Bagamana kalau begini?" Naruto membuka paha Mikoto semakin lebar lalu menggerakan pinggul nya semakin cepat. Hal itu membuat Mikoto semakin keras mendesah.

"Ti-tidak, ahhh! Ja-jangan bergerak terlalu cepat. Kau akan membuatku kelu- KYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH..."

Belum sempat Mikoto menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia sudah mencapai orgasme lebih dulu. Tubuh nya menegang dan dada nya membusung saat cairan cinta menyembur dari dalam vagina nya.

Naruto menghentikan gerakan pinggul nya saat melihat Mikoto sudah orgasme. Tapi bagitu orgasme Mikoto mereda, Naruto kembali menggerakan pinggul nya.

"Berhenti, ku mohon. Ahhh!"

Meski medengar Mikoto memohon, Naruto tetap menggerakan pinggul nya dengan cepat. Dia hampir sampai, jadi dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum dirinya keluar.

Lima menit kemudian, Mikoto merasakan penis Naruto berdenyut di dalam vagina nya. Dia tau jika lelaki yang tengah menggenjot tubuh nya hampir sampai. Tapi bukan hanya lelaki di atasnya saja karena diri nya kembali merasa vagina nya berkontraksi. Dia juga hampir mencapai klimaks nya lagi.

"Ouhhh!, ssshhh... ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!." Aku akan keluar lagi. AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!..."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto juga menyemburkan spemanya. Dia menekan pinggul nya sampai seluruh batang penis masuk kedalam vagina Mikoto.

"GUUUHHHHH!..."

Erang Naruto sambil menyemburkan sperma nya. Lalu saat orgasme nya mereda, Naruto mencabut penisnya dan menyeringai melihat Mikoto terengah engah dengan tubuh lemas. Wajar saja, wanita itu sudah mencapai klimaks tiga kali jadi wajar jika dia merasa lelah. Tapi apa peduli Naruto. Dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum benar-benar puas. Maka dari itu, naruto membalik tubuh Mikoto dan memposisikannya menjadi doggy style. Tangan yang masih terikat membuat Mikoto tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya sehingga payudaranya bersentuhan dengan ranjang dan pantat nya menunggung tinggi. Dia menoleh ke samping agar bisa bernafas karena tidak bisa menggunakan tangan nya untuk mengankat tubuh nya.

"Ouhhhh!"

Lagi, Mikoto mendesah nikmat saat sekali lagi penis dari orang yang tidak dia kenal memasuki vagina nya. Andai saja dia tetap berangkat berlibur bersama suami dan anak nya, maka dirinya tidak akan mengalami nasip seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, semua sudah terjadi.

Suara benturan antara pantat Mikoto dan selangkangan Naruto terdengar keras di dalam kamar. Itu karena Naruto bergerak dengan Cepat dan keras. Desahan dan lengungan nikmat terus terdengar dari bibir Mikoto meski saat ini dia tengah di perkosa. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa lelaki di belakang nya ini sangat hebat di atas ranjang. Sensasi yang dia rasakan jauh lebih nikmat saat dirinya bercinta dengan sang suami.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!. Nikmat sekali, uhhh!." Tanpa sadar Mikoto mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan. Pikiranya mulai kosong dan tidak peduli jika saat ini lelaki yang tengah menggagahinya bukan sang suami.

Mendengar ucapan Mikoto, Naruto menyeringai senang. Dia melepas ikatan di tangan wanita itu dan menarik nya agar Mikoto bangun. Dan sekarang Naruto bisa memeluk wanita seksi itu dari belakang sambil meremas dada nya.

Meski ikatan pada tanganya sudah terlepas, Mikoto tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Malahan saat ini dia meremas kepala lelaki di belakang nya.

"Persetan!. Lebih Cepat lagi! Tusuk vaginaku lebih dalam!. Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!,"

Seringai Naruto melebar mendengar permintaan wanita di pelukannya. Dia mendorong Mikoto agar kembali dalam posisi doggy style. Hanya saja sekarang Mikoto bisa menahan tubuh nya karena kedua tangan nya tidak lagi terikat. Dia merasakan kedua tangan lelaki di belakang nya memegang pinggul nya. Dan seperti yang tadi dia minta, lelaki itu bergerak lebih Cepat dan memasukan penis nya semakin dalam.

"Bagamana? Kau menyukai nya?"

"Ya! Nikmat sekali, aku suka!. Jangan berhenti terus setubuhi aku."

"Haik... Akan ku lakukan sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan besok. Hahaha"

"Ya! Lagi terus tusuk vaginaku dengan penis besarmu itu, ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, nikmat, nikmat sekali, ahhhhh..." Mikoto sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun. Di dalam kepalanya hanya ada rasa nikmat setiap kali penis Naruto bergerak di lalam vagina nya.

"Ouhhhh... Aku sampai, aku akan keluar lagi."

"Uhhhh!, aku juga."

Naruto semakin liar menggerakan pinggul nya saat merasa hampir sampai. Bahkan tubuh Mikoto sampai terhentak dengan keras setiap kali Naruto mendorong pinggul nya kedepan.

"Ouhhh! Sampai, aku sampaii..., KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..." tubuh Mikoto menegang saat sekali lagi gelombang orgasme menghantam dirinya. Wajah nya mendongak ke atas dengan dada menbusung ke dapan.

"Uhhh... Aku juga sampai. GUHHHHH..." Naruto menyemburkan spermanya di dalam vagina Mikoto. Sangat banyak sampai sebagian harus mengalir keluar dari dalam vagina Mikoto.

Saat orgasme mereka mereda, Mikoto ambruk membuat penis Naruto langsung terlelapas dari dalam vagina nya. Tapi bukan berarti permainan sudah berahir. Entah mendapat tenaga dari mana Mikoto tiba-tiba mendorong Naruto sehingga lelaki itu berbaring, lalu dirinya merangkak menaiki tubuh Naruto dengan senyum menggoda.

"Sekarang aku yang di atas." Ujar Mikoto nakal.

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Jika begini apa masih bisa di sebut dirinya memperkosa Mikoto?

"Ahhh..."

Sekali lagi desahan itu lolos dari bibir Mikoto saat penis lelaki di bawah nya kembali masuk kedalam vagina nya. Hanya saja kali ini dirinyalah yang mengambil inisiatif.

"Kita akan bercinta sampai pagi." Ujar Mikoto menggoda. Dia mulai menaik turunkan pinggul nya dengan cepat sambil mendesah keras. Dan Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai senang, dia tidak menyang rencara yang awalnya mau mencuri di rumah yang dia kira kosong malah berakhir dengan bercinta dengan pemilik rumah.

Hem.. Betapa beruntung nya dia.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Ini sudah setengah bulan sejak Naruto mencuri di rumah Mikoto dan malah berakhir bercinta dengan sang nyonya uchiha. Dan mulai saat itu dirinya juga sering datang kerumah Mikoto. Hanya saja dia tidak lagi mengendap-endap seperti pencuri karena saat itu Mikoto sendiri menyambut kedatangan nya. Katakanlah Mikoto ketagihan dengan permainan Naruto sehingga dirinya dengan senang hati membukakan pintu pada orang yang telah memperkosa dirinya. Itu terjadi selama satu minggu penuh, karena di waktu itu keluarganya yang lain masih berlibur di luar negeri.

Lalu apa sekarang semua nya sudah berakhir karena keluarga Mikoto sudah kembali dari liburan?.

Tentu saja tidak.

Waktu menunjukan pukul dua dini hari. Suasana tampak sepi karena orang-orang masih terlelap di dalam kamar mereka. Tapi di halaman belakang keluarga uchiha terlihat dua manusia berbeda gender tengah menikmati malam yang dingin ini dengan hal yang membuat tubuh mereka panas. Mereka berdua adalah Mikoto Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki.

Mikoto berdiri dengan badan membungkuk dan kedua tangan bertumpu pada sebuah dinding yang menjadi batas halamam belakang rumah nya. Gaun tidur yang dia kenakan di singkap sampai pinggang oleh Naruto yang saat ini sedang menggerakan pinggunya dari belakang. Suara desahan terus mengalun merdu dari bibir mikoto setiap kali lelaki di belakang nya menyodok vagina nya dengan keras.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!. Lagi, lebih capat lagi Naruto!." Ujar Mikoto meminta.

"Sesuai keinginanmu Mikoto!." Jawab naruto dengan senyum senang. Dia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya membuat Mikoto semakin keras mendesah.

Hampir setiap malam sejak suami dan anak nya pulang dari liburan, Mikoto akan menyelinap keluar untuk menemui Naruto di halaman belakang. Lalu mereka akan bercinta sampai puas seperti yang saat ini tengah mereka lakukan.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!. Aku sampai, aku akan keluar Naruto, uhhh!."

"Ssshhhh... Ahhh!, Aku juga Mikoto, kita keluar bersama." Ujar Naruto. Gerakannya semakin cepat sampai-sampai tubuh Mikoto harus terhentak kuat.

"Ssshhhh... Ouhhh!..., aku sampai, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Uhhh!, aku juga mikoto, GUHHHH..."

Naruto memasukan seluruh batang penis nya kedalam vagina Mikoto lalu menyemburkan sperma panas nya. Tubuh mereka bergetar dalam kenikmatan saat orgasme yang cukup kuat mereka rasakan.

Merasa orgasme nya sudah mereda, Naruto mencabut penis nya, lalu Mikoto menegakan tubuhnya dan berbalik menatap Naruto. Wajah nya tersenyum nakal melihat penis yang belakangan ini memuaskan dirinya masih terlihat tegang.

"Tampak nya kau belum puas. Ohhh... Apa ini artinya kau akan menyetubuhiku sampai pagi?" Ujar Mikoto menggoda.

"Hanya jika kau menginginkan nya Mikoto." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum di wajah nya.

"Hehe. Kalau begitu ayo lanjutkan. Buat aku klimaks sebanyak yang kau bisa sayang~." Ujar nya nakal.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, Naruto mendorong Mikoto agar bersandar di dinding. dia mengangkat satu kaki Mikoto sampai sebatas pinggang dan langsung mengarahkan penis nya menuju vagina Mikoto.

SLEPP!

"Ahhh!, nikmat." Ujar Mikoto saat penis Naruto kembali memasuki vagina nya.

Dan permainan panas pun berlanjut di halaman belakang keluarga uchiha yang sepi. Padahal pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi karena Naruto mencuri dan memperkosa Mikoto. Tapi coba lihat mereka sekarang yang seakan lupa dengan kejadian itu. Tapi biarkan saja, toh mereka menikmati nya. Berharap saja desahan Mikoto tidak sampai terdengar kekamar nya dan membangunkan sang suami.

TAMAT.

Gw heran dengan beberapa readers. Saat seseorang menulis cerita dengan pairing Narukushi pasti banyak yang suka. Tapi kenapa saat ada yang buat fic dengan pairing Sasukushi banyak yang ngeflem. Padahal gw pikir cerita lemon itu semua sama.

Oke gw emang lebih suka Narukushi ketimbang Sasukushi tapi bukan berarti gw akan ngeflem dan memaki si penulis yang membuat cerita dengan pairing Sasukushi. Toh itu hak mereka mau pake karakter siapa.

Intinya kalau suka ya di dukung kalau nggak suka ya gak perlu memaki.


End file.
